Eu Quero Festa
thumb|right|350pxthumb|350pxthumb|350pxthumb|350px"Eu Quero Festa" ou "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" na versão original, é uma música no filme Rio cantada pelos personagens Nico e Pedro para animar o casal Jade e Blu, quando eles chegam ao Clube do Samba. Várias aves se juntam para dançar num clube, e os dois acabam dançando juntos. Na versão original, a música é cantada por will.i.am, Jamie Foxx e Anne Hathaway. Letra :Aí DJ , saltando geral para o jovem casal! :Batendo palminha! :Palminha! Palminha! :É palma na asinha! : :"Festa em Ipanema, meu amor" :Eu quero festa :Eu quero samba :Eu quero festa :Eu quero samba :Eu quero festa :Viver assim (assim) :Eu quero festa (festa) :E voar :Vou voar como um pássaro :Mas você é um :Ah é verdade, eu vou voar como um foguete então (Legal) :É tão alto, vou descer oxigenar o pulmão :Hey, Agora é tarde amor :Não tem quem me segure não :Hey, Eu só quero é viver fazendo festa :Hey, liberdade e muita dança é o que interessa (Legal) :O mundo rodei e minha vida, vou viver :No Rio, No Rio :Por que o Rio me fez ver... :Eu quero festa (festa) :Eu quero samba (festa) :Eu quero festa (festa) :E voar :Sou do samba e sou demais, :Demais, demais, demais, demais :E põem o som na caixa e vai atrás, :Atrás, atrás, atrás, atrás :Você dança bem eu danço melhor :Eu quero festa (festa) :Eu quero samba (festa) :Eu quero festa (festa) :Eu quero samba (festa) :Eu quero festa (festa) :Viver assim (assim) :Eu quero festa (festa) :E voar :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Awáh :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Awáh :Laia, laia, laia, laiaaa :Laia, laia, laia, laia, laia, laia, laia, laiaaa :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Awáh :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Awáh Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) (versão original) : Party in Ipanema, baby :I wanna party :I wanna samba :I wanna party :I wanna samba :I wanna party :And live my life (my life) :I wanna party (party) :And fly... :Hey! I'ma fly, fly just like a bird (but you are a bird!) :Oh yeah, you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay) :Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey!) :'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' then (hey!) :'Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey!) :All I want is to be free, and rock my body (okay) :Been around the world and I wanna live my life :In Rio, 'cause I Rio, 'cause I Rio-realize that :I want to party (party) :I want to samba (party) :I want to party (party) :And fly... :I'm that samba, samba, master, master, master, master, master :Who shouts out from a ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster :You dance fast, but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster :You're too slow, you need to catch up, you can dance and dance if you wanna... :I wanna party (party) :I wanna samba (party) :I wanna party (party) :I wanna samba (party) :I wanna party (party) :And live my life (my life) :I want to party (party) :And fly... :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (squawk) :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (squawk) :Laya, laya, laya, laya... :Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya... :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (squawk) :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (squawk) :Hey, hey, hey, hey en:Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) ru:Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) pl:Eu Quer Festa Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rio